One Bella has a Treble in Trouble
by fishbowl221
Summary: Jesse gets himself in trouble saving Beca and fooling around! beca gets Jesse in trouble yet Jesse is the one who got her in trouble! i know little hard to fallow but trust me really good and full of drama!
1. Jesse Saves, and Ruins the Day

One Bella has a Treble in Trouble

Hey guys this is my very first fic EVER! so please go easy on me. hope you like it!

Summery: Beca stood there starring at that little pink plus, completely petrified. Vibration bringing her back to reality she answered it, "hello is this Beca Mitchell?" "yes may I ask who is calling?" "this is Suzan Palamore, I am a nurse at Quendsley Date hospital. I'm told to contact you if there is an emergency regarding Jesse Swanson. He has just been in a terrible car accident." Beca dropped her phone grabbed her keys and ran as fast a she could.

"aaaaaaaaaaagh" a blood curdling scream made Jesse jump, yet it was fade and quite. Still he thought he would go look. He walked down the stairs of the radio station. He looked around the room by saw nothing until another loud scream made him run down the rest of the stairs. He knew it was Beca and It was really starting to worry him. Then there in the booth was Beca in being hit by Luke.

He then ran to open the door to see it was locked. He was so scared Beca wasn't moving from her spot on the floor. "BECA" he screamed but she didn't move. He then heard a dull yell "now get your fat ass off the fucking ground and take off your shirt." he ten kicked Beca, Beca got up off the ground and took her shirt off. Jesse saw her face a tears swelled in his eyes, his Beautiful girlfriend had a cut lip which was bleeding very badly, a big black bruise forming on her eye, and when she took off her top he saw bruises on her arms and her stomach. This was the last straw. He grabbed a carton full of CDs and threw it a the window. The glass then shattered and Luke opened the door.

"what the hell, I am going to kill you" he then pulled a handgun from his pocket and shot it a Jesse hitting him right on the left side of his stomach. she then fell to the ground not getting up. Beca then screamed and ran toward him. Well the boys were fighting she called to police who were now entering the building taking down Luke. Beca rolled Jesse over. "Jesse are you ok, oh god Jesse answer me. Shit Jesse your scaring me come on" but he didn't answer he just laid there. Beca then started to cry and scream at the same time. Paramedics then arrived taking him away. "NO!" she screamed fussing over Jesse's limb body. "No you can't take him. Take me with you. JESSE." but the paramedics wouldn't listen they just kept talking real fast to each other.

Stacie, who must have been walking by then ran to her side "Beca" she screamed. " oh my god what happened?!" Beca then hugged her and sobbed heavily on her shoulder. A police officer then came up to Stacie "please take her home calm her down and we will be over shortly to ask questions" Stacie then nodded and wrapped her jacket around a shirtless Beca. Thank goodness she was wearing a bra. She led her to her dorm were fat Amy waited on her bed. Seeing Beca and Stacie she ran up and helped Stacie wrap her in a blanket. Beca was now starting to stink, having blood all over her body that the police and paramedics obviously hadn't noticed.

Beca then started to calm and explain herself "I was in the booth getting my things from the night before when Luke walked in. He slammed the door behind him. Now I know he had been on drugs for a while now so I was scared. He then started hitting me and screaming at me and he told me to take off my shirt so I did. The Jesse threw something at the window." Beca then started to cry again. Taking control she spoke again " Luke ten left the room and shot Jesse in the stomach. When I ran to see him he wouldn't answer me but he was looking at me. Oh my god" she then started to cry and scream. She was shaking and was sobbing.

She then hugged Amy and Stacie rubbed her back. Amy and Stacie were both crying too but they were trying to hide it from Beca. Beca's phone then rang, Stacie answered it. " hello" "ok thank you I will let her know" she then hung up . She looked at Beca and said " that was the hospital, Jesse is ok he has to go for surgery and you can go see him after 6 he is going to be ok he can leave in a week." Beca then calmed herself and laughed just the slightest. "come on let's clean you up." Amy said. They both led her to her bathroom in there dorm. They sat her down on the floor and tilted her head over the edge of the tub. Then they washed her hair out with the shower hose and cleaned her cuts with cloths and put creams on them. They then laid her down in the tub, in her underwear, and washed her body. They then dressed her in a tee-shirt and sweats and Stacie braided her hair on her bed. finally after about and hour of silence Beca spoke " thank you guys I don't know what I would have done without you here" " anytime" Amy said and Stacie smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door. Amy answered it to see a man in a police uniform. " hello I don't mean to intrude but I clarified with another woman about me coming to ask questions" he said. He seemed to be very kind and understanding. " oh that was me" Stacie said waving for him to come inside Beca the sat up her braid falling out of her hair. " now if there are any questions you don't feel comfortable answer you just say ok" Beca nodded and the man then asked his question dredging answers on a pad when he was finished he thanked th girls and left.

Amy then offered to drive Beca to the hospital since she could go and see him. When they left Stacie went to go and tell the other bellas and some treblemakers. When Beca got to the hospital Amy left seeming it would be more of a Jesse Beca thing. " could you please tell me which room Jesse Swanson is in?" Beca asked. " may I ask how you know Jesse please?" " girlfriend" " oh you must be Beca, Jesse has asked for you. His room number is 165 level 3 emergency section" the woman smile at her and Beca walked to the elevators. Jesse was asking for me she thought tears springing to her eyes. She had been getting stares since she walked in. Why would they be shocked it's a god damn hospital. Still she didn't focus on that and was focusing on a finding Jesses room.

Finally she reached his room. Seeing him made her cry he was sound asleep in a bed. she went over to him gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat in a chair by the bed. It was pretty boring in the room. She then realized how hungry she was and stole a green jello cup from the table from across the bed. She started eating it when she heard a voice " that's my jello cup" she looked up to see Jesse stare at her with tired eyes.

**Ya I know this wasn't in the summary, but this really affects what does happen in the summary! :D Please REVIEW!**

Seen Sun 9:14 AM

Load Older Messages

Load Newer Messages

Load More Results


	2. Then Other Things Hppened

Then other things happened.

_**hey guys this chapter is a little short! kinda just wanna get to the good part, the stuff in the summary :D! hope you like it please REVIEW!**_

"Beca, Beca wake up" Jesse shook her shoulder. Beca slowly started to wake up remembering where she was. She saw Jesse and leaped at him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Ouch" Jesse yelped, and reached for his side. "oh I'm sorry Jesse, are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry" Beca stuttered trying not to bawl. " hey Bec, I'm fine don't get upset, please" he said in a soothing tone. "ok I'm sorry baby, oh, I'm being so dramatic, I'm so venerable" she said no louder than a whisper. A tear escaped, a few more followed. Jesse whipped her nose with his thumb and gently pulled her into a hug. While Beca cried in jesse's arms, a nurse walked in. She had a clipboard in her hand and half moon glasses she peered over onto the page. "Jesse you are going to have to stay here for week. How are you feeling?" Beca must not have noticed her walk in and jumped when she spoke. It made Jesse laugh. "I feel fine, it's a little sore right now though" he said gently rubbing his bandaged stomach. " thats normal, I'll give you some painkillers to take when it gets bad, but I'm sorry to say, it's going to hurt for awhile" she said with a slight chuckle. Jesse gave a small sight and the woman gave Jesse a bottle full of red painkillers. Jesse took one straight away. He soon fell asleep as followed by Beca.

XXXX

Soon the week in the hospital passed, and Jesse got to go home. Beca moved into his room at the treble's house and had talked her dad into giving her some school time off to take care of him. While in the hospital the treble's came to see Jesse as did the bella's. Jesse's parents and sister Charlotte came to visit. They insisted that Jesse came home with them but Jesse said that this would be a way to show he could take care of himself and Beca would be there to help him. It took a lot of convincing but they finally gave in.

" hey Beca can you hand me that water bottle on the desk there" " sure" she got up and walked over to the desk and sat back down on the bed next to him. Jesse had been outsat back down on the bed next to him. Jesse had been out of the hospital for 3 weeks now and had gone back to classes and treble rehearsals, though he didn't do as much dancing and jumping around as he did before.

" how are you feeling." Beca asked turning away from the movie. "I feel pretty good. Why, do you wanna jump this?" he asked gesturing to himself. "Maybe" she answered kissing his neck and closing the laptop. She then moved her leg around so she was straddling him, being very cautious not to bump his side. She moved her hand up and down his slipping her hands underneath his shirt every now and again. She then kissed him hard on the lips, while Jesse started to take off her shirt. Once her shirt was off he caress her breasts. She pulled his shirt off reviling his abs. He started kissing her neck and jawline, and she let out a small moan. While kissing her he managed to undo her bra and started to kiss her breasts.

Then other things happened.

_**ooooooooh! REVIEW!**_


End file.
